In the woods
I cannot get my head round what has just happened to me. I need to tell someone...before it's too late... He's coming for me. I had started Minecraft. I had spawned in a dense forest, and it was night. I made a 1x3 dirt pillar so I could safely punch the mobs from above. I waited for night to end, but it didn't. The night never ended. I thought it was a glitch and turned it onto peaceful so I wouldn't get annoyed. I walked past only five trees before I noticed something. A sign. It said only this-"Save me. Save yourself." I got a little freaked out. Was I just imagining it, or was I not alone in this forest? I had made a clearing and a small woodland hut with a lake in the garden. It was AMAZING! I realised I needed food, so I mined the leaves on the trees for apples. But not a single apple fell. So I looked for animals. But not a single animal roamed. I looked for a NPC village for potatoes, carrots or wheat. But not a single NPC lurked. I looked for dungeons and mineshafts in hope for items in chests. But not a single item spawned in the chests. Eventually I just stored my items and killed myself. I walked to where I found the weird sign... But it had disappeared. And something else was in its place. Another sign. It said "Too late. Your dreams. Your life. WhY dIdNt YoU lIsTeN." I walked towards my house, trying to ignore it. But another sign I soon found. "We are lost. Never found. Soon the same of you." Now I admit it, that one freaked me out. I ran to my house. I didnt get there. A person walked in my way. His skin was undescribable. He looked like a dark knight, and looking into his dark red eyes made several screams ring out in your ears. I wanted to run, but my computer went off in a fizz and a bang. It would not start up. That night I had a horrible dream. I was standing in the woods in the park, and the dark knight came up to me. It became night and the woods around me began to rot away, big dark trees taking their place. His red eyes glowed like mad, and I could not scream and could not run. His eyes melted into mine, and rapid pain filled my body. It was so real. I fell to the ground with a thud, feeling all the life drain out of my body until I became a motionless heap on the ground. I woke up immediately, terrified. But something was wrong. I wasn't in my bed. I was in the woods in the park. I dont need to tell you what happened, I only just said. I woke up after, feeling more dead then alive. Another dream happened that night. It's going to happen now. I'm going to die. I was in my room. I screamed but the world around me rotted away and I stood in nothing, looking at the knight. He placed his hand over my mouth and he pulled away my life, my hopes And my joy. He took from me everything, and then I dropped down again-dead. I can hear him coming. It's too late now. Listen to me, please! I launched a file on my new computer. It's called In The Woods. It has the answer to everything. It's over for me now. If the files don't survive, then God save us. This diary was found next to the lifeless body of a boy in his room. We expected it was a joke, until we opened the 'In The Woods' file... It was a picture of the dark knight. Next to it, in blood red writing-"THEN GOD SAVE YOU." Category:Creepy stories